


Love, With A Capital “L”

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Ring, Cockslut! Katsuki Yuuri, Cockwarming, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Finger Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Hung!Victor Nikiforov, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Victor has one request for Yuuri on his birthday.





	Love, With A Capital “L”

“Tell me if it feels nice, baby.” Victor’s hands gripped tight on Yuuri’s hip, bound to leave marks. Yuuri whimpered, whining and pushing his hips back against Victor’s own.  
“F-feels good…” he breathed out, panting hard. Victor pressed, holding his hips in place, grinding in slow circles. Yuuri’s breath hitched. Yuuri moaned again, back arching and fists grabbing at the sheets. “P-please… more…” Yuuri’s chest was heaving, his nipples rubbing against the bed spread.  
“Isn’t my baby boy greedy today?” Victor chuckled, slowly withdrawing until just the tip remained inside Yuuri. Yuuri nodded eagerly, whimpers of “Please, harder, more…” slipping through his lips.  
“Tell me, baby boy. Tell me you’re greedy for me.” Victor smirked, planting soft kissed up and down Yuuri’s neck.  
“I-I’m… I want you so much…! Ahh! V-Vitya…” Yuuri breathed heavily, hot breaths breaking up his words.  
“I love you.” Victor’s sweet words made Yuuri’s breath hitch. The only warning before Yuuri came, clenching hard around Victor, splattering white, milky cum on his chest. 

Victor quickly flipped him, lowering him into the mattress.  
“I’m gonna cum, baby boy. Inside?” Victor asked between breaths. Yuuri nodded quickly, tightening around Victor. Victor came deep, pulsing and warm inside Yuuri as Yuuri clawed at his back, mewling and mewling.  
They rode out their orgasms as Victor slipped out, swiftly sliding a butt plug between Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri whimpered as the tapered end widened, stretching his already sore rim.  
“Love you… too… Victor…” Yuuri panted, closing his eyes as Victor collapsed beside him. Victor reached over Yuuri and quickly wiped him clean before carrying his sleeping form to the spare room. Tucking him in, he went back to the master bedroom to strip the sheets, deciding to change them tomorrow. 

With a sigh, Victor tucked himself back into bed next to Victor. Victor kissed his forehead before closing his eyes and drifting into slumber himself.  
—————————————————  
Yuuri awoke hours later to aching and bruised hips. Victor was still knocked out next to him, his face buried in Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“Victor…” Yuuri tried to nudge him awake.  
“Victor…!” He tried again.  
“Mmm?” One eye opened. Wow, he was beautiful. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“How did you sleep?” Victor asked, sitting up to lean against the head board.  
“G-good, but… aches…” Yuuri sighed. Victor chuckled, ruffling his hair.  
“I’ll get you a heat pack for your muscles. Are you hungry?” Yuuri shook his head. “I’ll be back in a second.” Victor slipped out of bed. God, his ass was amazing. Victor came back moments later with some heat packs.

Victor put the heat packs into a thick sock and held them to Yuuri’s aching muscles.  
“Better?” Yuuri nodded as Victor sat back down on the bed. “It’s your birthday tomorrow, Vitya. Is there anything in particular you want to do? Get dinner, or a movie or something?” Victor smiled.  
“I’m glad you asked, my love. I have only one request.” Yuuri’s interest piqued as Victor reached under the bed, pulling out a slender, black box, tied with a white ribbon. He passed it to Yuuri.  
Carefully, Yuuri’s tied the ribbon and lifted the lid. He pulled back the tissue paper. Inside, Yuuri stared at beautiful, black satin, laced with a light grey trim. There was a bralette that criss-crossed at the back, a pair of soft, satin panties with a heart cut out at the back, some simple, yet elegant black garters, and black stockings, soft and silky. Yuuri took in a deep breath. 

“Please, wear these for me tomorrow.” Yuuri’s face was bright red, right to the tips of his ears. His thumbs were twiddling.  
“I… I— erm… o-okay…” Yuuri’s voice was small. He looked down at his hands, squeezing the blanket. Hesitantly, he looked up to see Victor’s one hundred kilowatt heart shaped smile.  
“Yuuri!!!” Victor threw his arms around him, pulling him into the sweetest embrace. “Thank you so much. Thank you.” Victor pressed soft, butterfly kisses to his face – a kiss on the forehead, a peck on the nose, and a smooch on the lips. 

“I’ll go and feed Makkachin, bring him in to cuddle with us.” Victor smiled, pecking his forehead. Yuuri nodded, releasing him. Victor left the room to feed Makkachin, before bringing her into the room. Victor slipped back into bed and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Makkachin jumped up onto the bed, curling up on top of the blankets.  
“It’s our wedding anniversary soon.” Victor mumbled into Yuuri’s hair.  
“Do you have any other… requests?” Yuuri snorted.  
“Hmm… just to whisk you off your feet and fall in love with you. All over again.” Victor chuckled.  
“You huge dork.” Yuuri couldn’t help but grin. God, his husband was a sap.  
“Shall we go abroad? For a well earned holiday?”  
“Where do you propose we go?” Yuuri asked back.  
“Anywhere. Wherever you want.”  
“Hmm, I’ll have a think about it.”  
—————————————————  
The clock struck midnight.  
“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.” Victor held his hands on Yuuri’s waist as they swayed to the music.  
“Happy birthday, Vitenka.” Victor immediately froze, a blush coloured his cheeks, tinting right up to his ears.  
“Y-you’ve never… called me that before…” Victor’s head fell on Yuuri’s shoulder, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Yuuri softly laughed.  
“There’s a first for everything, babe. I love you, so so much. I can’t wait for you to indulge in your present later.” Yuuri smirked. Immediately, he felt Victor squeeze his ass cheek with one hand.  
“Later.” Yuuri emphasised.  
“Yuuri… you tease…” Victor whined with a gentle pout.  
Yuuri and Victor continued dancing in their living room, the lights dimmed and soft music playing.  
“Do you remember the first time you spent your birthday with me?” Yuuri suddenly asked.  
“Huh? Of course I do. I remember it was just after the cup of China. Why?” Victor was stunned to hear Yuuri suddenly bring this up.  
“Think about it, and compare it to how different we are now.” Yuuri was one of those who got sentimental after midnight, Victor had realised over the years.  
“We’re very different now. First of all, I’m so much more in love with you now. Second of all, we’re married, we’re in the process of adopting a child, we have our own condo now. So I guess you could say we’re very different compared to four years ago.” Victor gave the most passionate smile. Almost the same one he’d given on their wedding day, when they tied the knot. Yuuri smiled back  
“You’re amazing and I love you.” Victor let out a sigh of relief, kissing Yuuri’s forehead.  
“I love you too.”  
—————————————————  
The next morning Victor awoke before Yuuri. Smirking, he trailed his hand down to the buttplug slipped into Yuuri’s ass. He tugged lightly, listening as Yuuri whimpered in his sleep. He pulled it out slightly, watching Yuuri’s red rim stretch around the wide girth of the plug, running his finger around Yuuri’s hole.  
“Mmm…” Yuuri whined again in his sleep. Victor began to fuck the buttplug in and out of Yuuri’s ass, pulling it almost right out before quickly shoving it back in.  
“Hnng…!” Yuuri moaned, but was clearly still asleep. Victor smirked, leaning up on one elbow as he continued to fuck the buttplug in and out of Yuuri, occasionally grinding it against Yuuri’s prostate.  
“Ahhh… Victor…?” Yuuri awoke, sleepy eyes looking back at Victor.  
“Good morning, baby boy.” Victor smiled, forcing the tip of the dildo against that bundle of nerves.  
“Ahh! G-good m— Vitya!” Yuuri shouted, panting hard and whimpering.  
“Ahh, ahh, hnng… Mmm!” Yuuri tried to hold his whined in, clasping his hand over his mouth.  
“Ah, ah, ah, Yuuri, let me know how good you feel, my beautiful baby.” Victor’s silky voice seducing Yuuri further and further into pleasure. 

Victor quickly tugged the buttplug out as he held Yuuri’s throbbing cock at the base.  
“Ahh! Vitya!” Yuuri shrieked and wailed, his body shuddering as he tried to cum. He whimpered at the sudden realisation that he couldn’t. Victor turned Yuuri onto his back, settling between his legs as he laid the buttplug onto the bedside table. Grabbing the lube, he clicked the bottle open, squeezing some onto his fingers.  
Deciding to tease a little, Victor slipped one finger through Yuuri’s hot channel.  
Yuuri immediately clenched around the finger, sucking it in hastily up to the knuckle.  
“Wow, my baby is eager today, isn’t he? My beautiful kitten.” Victor leaned down to kiss his red, tear stained cheeks.  
“P-please… don’t tease me…” Yuuri looked up at Victor, eyes glazed over with list and pure adoration.  
“Since you asked so nicely…” Victor worked a second finger in, and then a third.  
“Vitya… more… please…” Yuuri’s pleads did wonders for Victor, like music to his ears.  
“Do you want to try a fourth, baby?” Victor asked lovingly, slowing his actions so Yuuri could think. Hesitantly, he nodded. Victor popped open the lube.  
“Let me know if it hurts, okay?”  
“O-okay…” Yuuri turned his head to bite the pillow as Victor gently worked a fourth finger in. The burn stung, but it was so, so pleasurable.  
“Ahh… Ahh! Ah! V-Vit—Hmm!” Yuuri panted and moaned as Victor carefully slipped the fourth finger.  
“Shh, Baby. It’s alright. Shh.” Victor cooed, soothing Yuuri’s rapid heart. Yuuri’s breathing began to even out.  
“Feel nice baby?” Victor asked and Yuuri nodded.  
“K-kiss…” Yuuri weakly demanded, and with a smile, Victor planted a smooch on his lips.  
“Can I move them?” Yuuri nodded eagerly, so Victor withdrew his fingers, gently scissoring and stretching Yuuri out. Victor began to move faster, pushing his fingers right into Yuuri’s sweet spot.  
“Haa—!” Yuuri’s back arched beautifully upwards, his fingers gripping the sheets as he breathed hard. Sweat adorned his chest and forehead, his beautiful features defined. 

“M-more… please…” Yuuri’s whines were driving Victor crazy. Victor slipped his fingers out with a lewd, wet pop. Yuuri whimpered. Victor grabbed the lube, popping open the cap and squeezing some onto his hand. Carefully, he coated his throbbing length in lube before pressing the tip to Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri’s hands reached up and grabbed at Victor’s shoulders as he slowly slid in, all the way in in one slide.  
“Ahhhhhhh…” Yuuri let out a long, drawn out moan, panting and heaving as he buried his face in Victor’s neck.  
“Okay?” Yuuri nodded.  
“S-so big…” Yuuri gritted his teeth, his hole clenching and clenching around Victor, getting used to the intrusion. “Ahh… god, Victor… you’re… nngh…” Yuuri heaved, his heart beating rapidly.  
“Sorry. Some things can’t be helped.” Victor chuckled.  
“Shut up and move.” Yuuri blushed, pushing his heels into Victor’s back and clenching around him. 

Victor withdrew until just the tip remained inside, causing Yuuri to release a string of desperate pleas.  
“V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s nails clawed at Victor’s shoulders as he pushed back in, right up to the hilt.  
“Alright?” Victor asked.  
“J-just… peachy…” Yuuri panted out as Victor began to build up a rhythm. Victor picked up the pace. Quickly, he turned Yuuri onto his side, straddling one leg whilst lifting the other above his shoulder, all without removing himself from Yuuri. Victor’s eyes burned into where they were joined, the rim red and swollen, puffy and throbbing with love. The sight turned Victor on so much, he felt more blood flow south.  
“Ahh!” Yuuri shouted as Victor’s tip hit his prostate. “Y-you got… bigger…!” Yuuri moaned out loudly as Victor began to slam into Yuuri’s sweet spot. Leaning down, he pressed his hand just below Yuuri’s navel, feeling himself under the skin, bulging and big.  
“Ahh… ahh… no… n-not there…” Yuuri groaned out in pleasure, his actions contradicting his words.  
“You love it when I touch you here, don’t you, baby boy?” Victor smirked.  
“Ahh! Y-yes!” Yuuri’s chest heaved, his hands grabbing for the pillow.  
“Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you love it when I touch you here.” He emphasised with a harsh slam into Yuuri’s prostate, his hand pushing back onto his belly.  
“Nnhg… I l-love it w-when you touch me here…!” Yuuri squeezed the hand rested on his belly.

Victor smirked once more, pounding into Yuuri hard and fast, watching as the opening fluttered around him.  
“V-Vitya… ahh… ‘m gonna…” Yuuri bit into his finger.  
“Come on, baby. You can do it, can’t you? My beautiful kitten. My beautiful boy.” At Victor’s sweet words, Yuuri immediately came, screaming into the pillow. Victor continued to plow into Yuuri, oversensitive and shaking.  
“V-Vitya!” Yuuri squealed, back arching and toes gripping the sheets as he felt Victor’s warm release spread throughout him. 

Victor panted hard, collapsing down on top of Yuuri before turning over, pulling Yuuri on top of him, who laid his head on his chest. He tried to pull out, but was met with a desperate whine and Yuuri clenching hard around him.  
“No.” Yuuri stubbornly muttered like a child. Victor let out a low chuckle.  
“Is cockwarming a kink of yours, baby?” Victor asked in a teasing voice.  
“Maybe…” Yuuri murmured back.  
“You know it’s gonna be messy later?” Victor said, running his hands up and down Yuuri’s back, tracing soft shapes with his fingers.  
“Don’t care.” Yuuri’s short and snappy responses made Victor laugh. Victor breathed in the scent of Yuuri, mixed with lust and sex and want.  
Yuuri felt warm and wanted and full. The idea of keeping Victor for  
“You were wonderful, baby boy.” Victor praised, fiddling with a lock of Yuuri’s hair before tucking it behind his ear.  
“I didn’t… wear it for you…” Yuuri panted, closing his eyes against Victor’s beating heart.  
“It’s alright. We can go again later. For now, take a rest. I love you.” Victor kissed his temple as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.  
“I love you…” Yuuri let himself be consumed by slumber.  
—————————————————  
Victor let Yuuri sleep for hours. Eventually, a pure rumbled from Yuuri’s chest.  
“Hey.” Victor smiled.  
“Hey…” Yuuri groaned.  
“Hungry?”  
“Mmm… a little…” Yuuri mumbled, eyes slipping shut again. Victor’s soft chuckle vibrates against Yuuri’s chest.  
“Shall we put that spaghetti in the microwave then?” Yuuri nodded weekly as Victor sat up.  
“You know I’m gonna have to pull out, right?” Yuuri whined, and Victor sighed.  
“Pass me the buttplug. The smaller one, this time.” Victor immediately saw Yuuri’s face light up as he reached over to the draw of the bedside table. He passed the buttplug to Victor, who coated it generously in lube.  
“I’m gonna pull out now.” Yuuri nodded as Victor slipped his flaccid dick out. Yuuri couldn’t help but moan at the empty feeling, hole clenching and twitching as cum slid out of his hole. Quickly, Victor slipped the plug in, feeling Yuuri settle back against his chest.  
“Can you sit up?” Victor asked as Yuuri tried to lift himself.  
“Not too bad…” Yuuri sighed as he climbed off Victor, slipping on a satin robe. 

“Yuuri?”  
“Hmm?”  
“After we’ve eaten will you…” Before Victor could finish his question, Yuuri nodded. 

Yuuri sat down on the sofa, Victor wrapping a blanket around him.  
“I’ll be back in a bit.” Victor went off into the kitchen, pulling a microwave meal from the fridge and putting it into the microwave. He put the kettle on, putting a teaspoon of green tea leaves into a large mug. 

Minutes later Victor emerged from the kitchen, a mug of tea and a microwave meal in hand.  
“This doesn’t comply with our diet plans but never mind! It’s not like we compete anymore.” Victor chuckled as he sat down. Yuuri immediately rested his head on Victor’s shoulder.  
“You’re the best.” Yuuri smiled, kissing Victor’s cheek.  
“Hmm… funnily enough, I thought the best was… you?” Victor smiled, poking Yuuri’s nose. “Let’s eat.” Victor handed Yuuri a fork, and they ate quietly, enjoying just the company of themselves.  
“Are you feeling okay?” Victor asked. “I know I’ve put you through some strenuous activity recently.” He chuckled slyly.  
“Vitya!” Yuuri blushed hard. “I’m okay.” I’m gonna freshen up, take a shower and get changed.” Yuuri smiled, kissing Victor’s forehead.  
“Yuuri?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you gonna pull out the… plug?” Victor asked, his cheeks pinking slightly.  
“Maybe. Why, did you want to suck it out of me?” Yuuri smirked seductively.  
“God…”  
“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Yuuri sauntered off to the bathroom, long legs gorgeous and slender, yet muscular and lean. Victor immediately became hard. Shit.  
—————————————————  
In the shower, Yuuri tried his absolute hardest not to touch himself. His dick was already twitching, pink and hard. Victor outside, was also no better. He’d moved back to the master bedroom after having replaced the sheets, yes, with a boner. Laid back on the bed, one hand holding tight onto his large member and the other between his teeth, Victor touched just the head, shuddering at the feel. He told himself he’d wait for Yuuri, but… Clearly that hadn’t worked. Victor jerked off quickly, panting and red, wiping his hand on a tissue.  
Yuuri, however, had managed to hold off until he finished showering. 

Yuuri stepped out of the ensuite, legs dressed in sheer, black stockings, attached to satin garter belts. His panties hid nothing, the white lace emphasising his pale complexion. His nipples were visible through the bralette, hard and swollen. Yuuri climbed onto the bed.  
“You just got off, but you’re hard again.” Yuuri straddled Victor’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
“How did you know I—“  
“You thought I couldn’t hear?” Yuuri smirked.  
“Wow. You’re a godsend.” Victor inhaled deeply, his fingers tracing the heart shaped cut out of Yuuri’s panties before moving to touch the base of the plug.  
“I’m gonna pull this out. Hold it all in for me, you’re gonna ride my face.” Victor’s dark eyes almost had Yuuri cumming on the spot. 

Victor began to tug at the plug. Yuuri moaned out in pleasure as the widest part began to slip out.  
“Hold it all in, baby boy.” Yuuri clenched hard as the rest slipped out. Victor tugged Yuuri’s hips, turning him and pulling him over his face.  
“Hold on tight.” Yuuri planted his hands onto his chest as Victor nuzzled his nose just below Yuuri’s balls, giving a soft lick, his hands pulling Yuuri’s cheeks apart, and his tongue swiping wide across his beautiful, rosey pink hole.  
“Ahh!” Yuuri tensed up as Victor’s tongue worked wonders between his cheeks, gradually relaxing into the touch.  
Victor kissed that beautiful hole before tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue. Soft, gentle kitten licks teased the pink furled hole, and Yuuri released one of those whiny, slutty moans. Victor thrust his tongue in, breaching the soft, velvety walls of Yuuri’s hole. Cum squelched out, coating Victor’s tongue. Yuuri pushed his hips back against Victor’s lips.  
“V-Vitya… Haaaaa… V- nghhhhh… more… harder… ahh…” Yuuri’s moans were music to his ears. Yuuri’s hands reached behind him, tugging those plump, globes of flesh, using his thumbs to reveal more of his taint. 

Victor pulled away for a moment.  
“Hmm… I think I could make you cum just from eating you out…” Yuuri’s impatient hips rocked back against Victor’s lips, expecting more. “How does that sound?” Victor’s bedroom voice was deep, low and seductive.  
“Y-yeah… yeah… make me cum… more… Vitya… come on…” Yuuri was getting impatient.  
“Patience, baby boy.” Victor smirked before placing his lips back on that beautiful, puffy hole. His tongue slid in as far as it would go, moving around until he slipped in an index finger.  
“Ahh! God! V-Vitya! So g-good…” Yuuri moaned and whines and whimpered in pleasure, his dick throbbing and wanting and red. Victor pushed his finger softly against Yuuri’s prostate, just grazing the raised little lump of pleasure before slipping out.  
“V-Vitya… don’t tease… please…” Yuuri had tears falling down his cheeks. Victor wrapped his lips around his hole and sucked. Sucked hard. Cum flooded his mouth, bitter and slightly salty. He held it in his mouth.  
“AHH!” Yuuri shuddered and his back arched in pleasure, toes curling and fingers digging into Victor’s chest as he came hard. “Haaaaa… Vitya… Nngh…” Yuuri moaned as he tumbled off of Victor. Immediately, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s face and kissed him hard, his tongue scooping the semen from Victor’s mouth. 

“Fuck me… now…” Yuuri panted.  
“I want to play with you some more first.” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he immediately felt himself get hard again. “Go to our drawer and pick out your favourite toys.” Yuuri eagerly got up off the bed and went to their draw. Moments later, he came back with a large butt plug for their aftercare, a prostate vibrator, white and in an S shape, a string of sparkly purple anal beads, a long dildo, and a cock ring. 

Victor smirked. “Oh, baby boy. You are really feeling kinky tonight… do you know what I’m gonna do to you tonight?” Yuuri shook his head, big, beady eyes looking up at Victor as he hovered over him.  
“I’m gonna slid your favourite cock ring in place before going to finger you and stuff you with those beads, until you cum dry, teasing and teasing your favourite spot. Then, I’m going to shove the vibrator in, and leave it on the highest setting… and maybe I’ll let you come. After that? I’ll finger you more. I’ll slide that dildo into your tight, greedy passage. Maybe I’ll slide my dick in too?” Yuuri almost came at Victor’s plan for the night. “How does that sound?” Victor asked, leaning down to kiss him.  
“Victor. Wreck me. Fuck my face. Fuck me until I can’t walk. Fuck me until I can’t walk right and everyone knows why. Fuck me until my throat is sore and I can only scream your name.” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear, pleading and panting, face red and tear stained, eyes glazed over with lust.

“Your wish is my command.” Victor smirked. He leaned up, settling just between Yuuri’s legs. Pulling at the panties, he slipped them down over the garter belts and down Yuuri’s slender, stocking-covered legs, keeping the garters and stockings in place. He picked up the black silicon cock ring, and their favourite strawberry lube. He squeezed a small blob of lube onto his fingers, working it into the cock ring. Victor used the excess lube to tease Yuuri’s bright red cock, stroking up and down before sliding the cock ring into place swiftly. 

Victor eyed Yuuri up and down. His beautiful legs, long and slim, yet slightly muscular, up to his wonderful cock, up his muscular torso and gorgeous nipples sticking up through the bralette. And finally, his flushed face. So pretty and red and wrecked already.  
“Wow.” Victor gasped. “You’re amazing. You’re so beautiful like this, so beautiful. So handsome, my perfect boy. I love you so much.” Victor poured his heart out. Yuuri squeaked.  
“I love you too…” Yuuri had more tears in his eyes as he yanked Victor down into a deep, passionate kiss.  
“You remember your safe words?” Yuuri nodded.  
“Traffic light system.”  
“You’ll tell me if you need anything?” Yuuri nodded again.  
“And you know to pinch my thigh and twist if you can’t talk?” Yuuri nodded once more. 

“Let’s play with your favourite vibrator.” Victor smiled tenderly, picking up the aneros vibrator. He turned Yuuri onto his front, on all fours, lifting his ass. Victor spread the gorgeous globes of meat and leaned over his hole, spitting into his rim. The long chain of saliva connected Yuuri’s rim to Victor’s lips, and the very thought just turns Victor on so much more than it should. Carefully, he works the saliva into Yuuri’s rim with his thumb.  
“Ha…. V-Vitya… Nngh…” Yuuri’s chest was heaving with the deep breaths he was taking. Victor dipped his thumb in, marvelling at the way Yuuri tightened around his thumb.  
“Vitya… ahh… you know I— Nghh!” Yuuri cut himself off as a loud moan, throwing his head back as Victor slipped the rest of his thumb in, pressing at his prostate and massaging softly.  
“V-Vitya… you know I— ahh!”  
“I know what, baby boy?” Victor teased.  
“You k-know I l-love… I love t-that…” Yuuri forced it, successfully stringing coherent words together.  
“Mmm. I do.” Victor slipped his thumb out and Yuuri whined at the empty feeling. 

Victor picked up the lube and the aneros vibrator, coating it in lube.  
“I’m gonna put it in now.” Yuuri eagerly nodded as Victor slid it in. Yuuri took a deep breath, letting out a long, beautiful moan as it hit his prostate. Yuuri panted heavily for a few moments as he got used to the intrusion.  
“Now, you’re going to be my perfect good boy, and not touch that until you’re told, aren’t you?” Yuuri looked back at Victor with tear filled eyes.  
“Y-yes… Vitya.”

“Alright. Up. I’m going to fuck your face.” Yuuri’s face lit up and he scrambled to his knees.  
“On the floor.” Yuuri followed his commands, kneeling on his fluffy, carpeted floor as Victor knelt on the edge of the bed. Yuuri’s lips parted, his tongue leaking out to lick them as he eyed Victor’s glorious, thick length. God, Yuuri couldn’t wait to choke on it, to force it down his throat. To gag on it and still not have it all fit.  
Victor guided the tip of his dick between Yuuri’s plush lips.  
“Wow, you’re beautiful.” Victor breathed as he pushed forward some more. Yuuri shuffled back, angling his neck down to take more in. Victor pushed in, inch by inch, Yuuri’s lips stretched and red and covered with spit. The tip hit his throat and Yuuri gagged, coughing and choking slightly before he he gave the okay to go further. 

“Do you want to try taking it all the way in?” Victor asked, stroking Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri nodded, looking up at Victor lovingly. “You know what to do if you want me to stop.” Yuuri tenderly held Victor’s hip, letting him know it was alright to keep moving. “I’m gonna start now.” Victor began to push further, Yuuri trying to hold back his gag reflex. Victor could see as his dick entered Yuuri’s throat, his throat bulging out as he pushed in. “Wow…” Victor gritted his teeth. “Turn it on, Yuuri…” Victor panted. “To the highest setting.” Yuuri screamed, the vibrations against Victor’s dick felt amazing.  
“Mmmh… mmm… hnnggg…” Yuuri’s moans were a gift from god.  
Victor held on to the back of Yuuri’s head with his hand, and moved his hips in and out, gradually getting faster. The way Yuuri’s throat bulged, the way he could see himself enter and withdraw from Yuuri’s mouth was a huge turn on.  
“Shit…” Victor thought as he felt himself get harder.  
“Mmmh! Mmmh! Mmm…! Nngh!” Yuuri moaned and moaned like a whore.  
“You love this, don’t you, baby boy? My beautiful cockslut, my beautiful cumbucket.” Victor smirked as Yuuri moaned even louder, even harder. “Oh? Do you like being my little slut?” Victor smiled, one hand resting on his cheek. Yuuri tried his best to nod, but Victor’s words paired up with the vibrator beating and pulsing against his sweet spot left his head fuzzy and clouded over with sex and want.

“I’m gonna cum, baby boy. Inside or out?” Yuuri just whined and moaned. “I’ll take that as both.” Victor huffed with a smirk as he began to pound harder into Yuuri’s throat, his nose brushing that beautifully trimmed patch of coarse, platinum hairs. Tensing up and squeezing his eyes shut, Victor came, bursting down Yuuri’s throat. Pulling away quickly, he finished on Yuuri’s face, coating those beautiful, long lashes, globs of it landing on his hair and his beautifully stained cheeks. 

Yuuri tried to swallow what was in his mouth, working it down his throat slowly. Victor could see the way Yuuri’s throat bobbed as he swallowed.  
“That good, baby boy?” Yuuri nodded eagerly, moaning as he tried to swallow the last bit. Victor grabbed the vibrator and tugged on it, fucking it in and out.

Yuuri was panting and heaving, screaming and trying hard to cum as the vibrator shook and hit repeatedly against his burning and abused prostate. Victor switched it off and tugged Yuuri onto the bed, lying on his back. His bralette was stained with pads of thick, white semen, sticky to his chest. Victor immediately dived down to kiss Yuuri, his tongue immediately slipping in. Their saliva and Victor’s sperm mixed together in a salty, sweet concoction, both moaning into the desperate kiss before swallowing. 

“Do you want to cum, baby boy?” Yuuri eagerly nodded.  
“Yes… please… please, Victor…” Yuuri whimpered. Immediately, Victor pulled away the cock ring and with one long, hard stroke, Yuuri was shuddering and squealing and cumming long ropes up his torso and adding to the mess on his bralette.  
Victor collapsed on the bed, pulling Yuuri down.  
“Do you need a break?” Victor tenderly asked, his large hands running up and down Yuuri’s soft, toned back.  
“Just a few minutes to catch my breath.” Yuuri said through huffs and pants. “Pass me the water?” Victor reached over to the bedside cabinet and opened the second drawer, pulling out a bottle of water for himself, and one for Yuuri, who gulped down half a bottle in one go.  
“You need a wipe?” Victor asked again, and Yuuri nodded. Victor opened the packet of wipes and took one, beginning to gently wipe Yuuri’s face and chest. 

Yuuri reached for the large dildo. “Get it all in.” He demanded grouchily.  
“Oh? Someone’s grouchy.” Victor teased with a light chuckle. He reached for the lube and coated it before pressing the bulbous head against Yuuri’s soft, sore rim. In ones hard thrust, Victor pushed the dildo into Yuuri.  
“Ahh! Good… Nngh…” Yuuri moaned against Victor’s chest.  
“More…” Yuuri immediately demanded.  
“Oh? What do you want?” Victor asked.  
“B-beads…” Yuuri muttered out, heat rising to his face as he attempted to grind against Victor. “B-beads… as well…” Victor, with a lustful grin, reached for the anal beads and coated them in lube.  
“Who would ever have known that my baby boy loved feeling so full?” He rhetorically said, as he slipped a lubed finger into Yuuri’s hole alongside the dildo.  
“Ooooohhhhhh…” Yuuri groaned as Victor’s finger slid in and out, tugging gently at his rim to slip another finger in. “Ahh… f-feels… So good… d-deeper…” Yuuri desperately begged. Victor complied, quickly sliding the first two beads in at once.  
“Ahh!” Yuuri yelped in surprise as his back arched upwards in a beautiful curve.  
“You’re doing so well, beautiful. My good boy.” Victor praised as the third bead popped into Yuuri. Yuuri bit into Victor’s shoulder, teeth sinking in as he muffled his cries. Victor slipped in the fourth bead. “Just one more, baby boy. Last one. Open wide for it.” Victor gently pushed, feeling as the rim stretched wider and wider with the dildo as well.  
“Ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh…” Yuuri panted as the fifth and final bead popped in.  
“Feel good?”  
“Ahh… amazing…” Yuuri heavily breathed. Victor sneaked his hand down to the base of the anal beads and turned the power button on, smirking as Yuuri screeched.  
“V-Vitya! Mean!” Yuuri cried, gripping onto Victor’s shoulders. “Ahh! G-god... ahh… hhng…” Yuuri tried to calm his cries and whimpers, nuzzling his nose into Victor’s collarbone.  
“Good boy, Yuuri. You’re doing great. Taking them so so well. My perfect boy.” Victor’s praise made Yuuri cum on the spot. 

Victor moved one hand down to his own dick, wrapping a hand around it to relieve some of the pressure. Yuuri whined in overstimulation, shaking as his ass twitched.  
“V-Vitya…” Yuuri panted. “P-please…”  
“What do you want, baby boy?”  
“P-please… f-fuck me…” Yuuri moaned. Victor smiled and pressed large kisses across Yuuri’s face.  
“Of course. Which one would you like to keep in?” Victor asked, his hand moving down to between Yuuri’s great ass. Victor turned the beads off.  
“Beads… please…” Yuuri mumbled into Victor’s shoulder.  
“Alright. I’ll pull the dildo out now.” Victor found the base of the dildo and held it tightly. He gave it a gentle tug, working it all out. Yuuri’s nails dug into Victor’s shoulder blades, scratching and scraping as he tried to muffle his moans.  
“It’s all out now, baby.” Victor said as the last of the dildo slipped out with a lewd, wet pop. Yuuri took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. 

Victor opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his hands. Yuuri squirmed in his lap. He reached his hands down to his dick, coating it in lube before moving to cover Yuuri’s ass in the extra lube. Victor tugged the beads upwards to make room. He lined the tip up.  
“Do you want to move down yourself?” Yuuri nodded and sat up, taking Victor’s dick in one hand and lining it back up. One hand gripped his shoulder.  
“Slowly, baby boy. We have all night.” Victor smiled as Yuuri forced the head in next to the beads.  
“Ahh… ahh… ahh…” Yuuri clenched hard around the thick head of Victor’s dick. Staying there for a moment, he began to push down, taking Victor in inch by inch. Yuuri made it half way before pausing.  
“Okay?” Victor asked.  
“Y-yeah… just… thick…” He panted. Yuuri pushed himself up, until just the tip was left inside, before slamming right down.  
“Ahh! Haah! Nnmgh…” Yuuri took deep breaths, planting both hands on Victor’s chest.  
“Woah, careful, baby boy.” Victor chuckled.  
“‘M okay…” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Slowly, okay? Don’t want my baby boy to get hurt.” Victor chuckled, kissing Yuuri’s temple. Victor reached his hand down and gripped the base of the anal beads and turned them on.  
“Ahh! V-Vitya!”  
“Yes, baby boy?”  
“F-fuck me… fuck a baby into me… f-fuck me so hard it takes!” Yuuri panted and whined and mewled.  
“Oh, does my baby boy want a baby?” Victor chuckled as he began to thrust his hips up.  
“Y-yeah… yeah… fuck me… ahh… I want your baby…” Yuuri mewled.  
“Yeah? Should I fuck you so hard you get fat with our child? You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Then, your beautiful breasts will start making milk, all for me and our baby to drink.” Victor smirked, thrusting as hard as he could, the bulbous head of his dick hitting Yuuri’s sweet spot dead on.  
“Haaaah!” Yuuri let out a loud moan, glancing down to his stomach.  
“V-Vitya… look… look…” He panted. Victor glanced down at Yuuri’s navel to see the outline of his dick moving in and out, in and out, bulging. “V-Vitya… you’re so big…” Victor grew even harder at the site and he moved his hand down to Yuuri’s stomach, pressing down hard just where he knew Yuuri loved it best.  
“Ahh, Vitya… f-feels… So b-big… thick…” The way Yuuri mewled whilst being split open on Victor’s dick did wonders for his ego.  
“You want me to cum, right in here?” Victor asked as he pressed down just below Yuuri’s navel, feeling his dick move in and out.  
“Yeah… yeah… fill me… fill me good…” Yuuri bit into Victor’s shoulder.  
“I’m gonna cum, baby boy. Are you close?”  
“Mmm!” Yuuri nodded violently as he moved one hand to wrap around his dick.  
“Almost there baby.” Victor panted through gritted teeth.  
Victor grabbed the end of the anal beads, and in one quick pull, yanked them all out, one at a time, with five wet, squelching pops. The sudden force of the stimulation drove Yuuri over the edge. “Ahh, ahh, ahh, hnngg… ahhhh!” Yuuri screamed as he came, squirting white fluid between their torsos and clenching hard on Victor’s dick. The increased pressure immediately made Victor blow.  
“Ahh!” He buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, filling him to the brim with semen, hot and sticky. Yuuri fell down against Victor. 

“You did so, so well for me, baby boy.”  
Victor gently brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Victor slid out, and Yuuri whimpered at the feel of cum dribbling out. Feeling bold, Yuuri slipped three fingers into himself and scooped some of the cum out, bringing it to his lips.  
“Come here, you.” Victor lunged in for a deep, salty, bitter kiss. “I love you, gorgeous.” Victor said into the kiss.  
“I love you too…” Yuuri said quietly into Victor’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, Vitenka…” Yuuri tiredly smiled.  
“You’re the best present I could ever have asked for.” Victor smiled, blushing his nose against Yuuri’s.

Victor slipped out, and Yuuri whimpered slightly, his rim now puffy and sore and sticky.  
“Pass the plug?” Victor asked and Yuuri reached over to the bedside table to pick up the small plug they kept aside earlier.  
Victor slipped it in, past the red, oversensitive rim. “To keep my boy nice and stretched.” Victor smirked. He ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s sticky back. “Let me wipe you down.” Victor said, pulling a wipe from the packet to wipe him. “Bath or later?”  
“Later…” Yuuri mumbled as his eyes slipped shut, head resting against Victor’s chest.


End file.
